Home
by I X K A
Summary: Sejauh apapun kau pergi. Sejauh apa pun kau terpisah. Selalu ada tempat untuk kau kembali. Bersama mereka yang kau sebut keluarga. Dan tempat itu adalah rumah (home)


Home

 _ **.**_

 _ **K-Project © Go Hara**_

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : typo beterbaran, OOC,bahasa asal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau selalu punya tempat untuk kembali dimanapun kau berada saat ini. Meski jarak membatasi, tempat itu akan selalu menanti kau kembali, bersama mereka yang kau sebut keluarga. Dan tempat itu adalah rumah (home).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

Hari ini dia lelah, sangat lelah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti baru saja dihantam dengan gada, remuk. Ia berdiri, sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Melakukan peregangan agar setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa pegal yang menderanya. Akhirnya setumpuk tugas yang diberikan oleh komandannya selesai. Ia tersenyum samar mengingat hari ini bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera bertemu dengan kakak dan saudara kembarnya yang juga akan pulang hari ini.

Saruhiko Fushimi, pemuda tinggi bersurai _dark blue_ dengan iris _navy_ yang bersembunyi di balik kaca mata ber _frame_ hitam itu adalah salah satu dari anggota kepolisian _Scepter4._ Menjadi polisi adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. dia mempunyai dua saudara, seorang kakak yang bernama Itachi dan saudara kembar Fushimi yang bernama Sasuke.

.

.

Hari mulai petang, namun jalanan yang ialewati masih ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan berbagai urusan masing-masing. Harusnya dia sendiri juga ada urusan dengan sahabatnya yang masih terlihat seperti bocah meski usia mereka sama. Ya, bocah yang selalu membawa _skateboard_ kemanapun dia pergi. Ah tapi yasudahlah, percuma saja jika ia tetap pergi menemui bocah itu. Lagi pula ia benar-benar merindukan kakak dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang. Kalau dia menemui sahabatnya itu, maka yang ada Fushimi akan menghancurkan _imagenya_ karena sudah dipastikan ia akan berceloteh sembari menggalau soal apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Benar benar…. Seorang Saruhiko Fushimi harus selalu terlihat keren, kau tahu.

Di jalan, Fushimi banyak melamun. Pikirannya berkelana jauh entah kemana. Yang jelas otaknya saat ini dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentang keluarganya. Fushimi kadang berpikir, apa dia ini hanya seorang anak pungut di keluarganya ? jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Itachi, kakaknya yang jenius adalah seorang ketua agen rahasia. Seseorang yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena berbagai misi yang diemban olehnya. Tak jauh beda halnya dengan Sasuke, adik kembarnya. Ia adalah pemuda yang tak kalah jenius, sorang anggota kepolisian juga. Tapi dia bertugas di kota sebelah.

Fushimi tidak mempermasalahkan kedua saudaranya yang jarang pulang itu. Sungguh, bukan itu penyebab pergolakan batinnya saat ini. Karena dirinya pun juga sama, jarang pulang karena tugas dan pekerjaannya. Dia bisa bertemu mereka setiap kali mereka mendapatkan hari libur yang sama. Yang membuat seorang Fushimi merasa – sebut saja iri – adalah hubunga mereka. Kakaknya yang sejak kecil penuh perhatian pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga diperhatikan, tapi Sasuke ?

Bahkan saat Sasuke sendiri tengah membenci Itachi, kakaknya itu pun diam-diam tetap menjaga dan memberi perhatian yang besar pada Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke yang sedari kecil terobsesi sekali ingin menjadi seperti Itachi atau bahkan melampauinya. Saat bersama mereka memang seringkali bertengkar, tapi ikatan antara mereka berdua bahkan dapat ia rasakan, begitu kuat. Sedangkan dirinya dengan Itachi dan Sasuke hanya biasa saja. Mereka dekat dan akur. Tapi rasanya dia selalu tersisihkan di antara mereka berdua.

Ayolah… memikirkan itu membuatnya benar-benar pusing dan kalut. Ia mengacak kasar rambut _dark blue_ nya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di depan rumah bercat hijau pastel miliknya. Ia ingin masuk, tapi enggan. Di ambilnya ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar dari saku celananya itu. Karena terlalu asik melamun, ia tidak sadar ponselnya bergetar terus-menerus. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, ada banyak _notifikasi_ di sana. _Spam chat, e-mail_ serta sms dan beberapa _missed call_ tertera di layar berbentuk persegi itu. Tak lama kemudian ponsel di tangannya itu bergetar kembali.

 _Sasuke is calling…._ Di gesernya tombol hijau yang tertera di layar.

" _Hallo ?"_

" _Dasar baka ! sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu, hah ? cepat masuk!"_

" _Kalian sudah datang ?"_

" _Hn, dari tadi. Kami menunggumu !"_

Mendengar hal itu entah kenapa Fushimi merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Perasaan hangat mendadak memenuhi hatinya.

" _Baiklah"_ sahutnya dengan senyum tipis, teramat tipis.

Jadi yang mereka katakana benar, kalau kau selalu punya tempat untuk kembali dimana pun kau berada saat ini. Meski jarak membatasi, tempat itu akan selalu menanti kau kembali, bersama mereka yang kau sebut keluarga. Dan tempat itu adalah rumah (home).

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai-hai authore kembali lagi (uhuk-uhuk)**_

 _ **Ini adalah crossover pertama yang authore bikin, sebenarnya ini dibikin sama temen authore, semacam kolaborasi gitu xD (pengakuan dosa)**_

 _ **Bingung kan sama isinya ? authore sendiri juga bingung sih hhe**_

 _ **Btw, main chara fic ini adalah Fushimi Saruhiko (K-Project), dia itu salah satu husbu authore :-* (abaikan) yang itu third command Scepter4, cowok yang pake kaca mata frame item yang punya tampang stoic. Alasan kenapa dia aku jadiin kembaran Sasuke ya karena mereka berdua itu punya banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama ganteng, sama-sama tingggi (Fushimi lebih tinggi sedikit Cuma lebih kurus dari sasu) punya warna rambut yang sama dark blue, punya ekspresi wajah yang sama (muka stoic, muka datar, Cuma muka fushimi tu punya kesan males) dan sama-sama pernah jadi penghianat tentunya (dihajar fans sasuke xD).**_

 _ **Finally, jangan lupa RnR ya. Dan makasih banyak untuk yang gak bosen nunggu kelanjutan fic-fic authore yang kemarin. Authore bakal up secepatnya. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Dan sekali lagi makasih untuk semua yang udah dukung kelangsungan fic-fic yang author buat.**_


End file.
